Small Town Sinners
by Carolineforbesisawsome
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson, an artist looking for inspiration moves to Mystic falls after his best friend and sister convince him its the best place for him to find his inspiration. Once there he finds what he's been searching for but not in the lovely forest scenery but the bubbly blonde who seems to be the town outsider.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, some of you might already know this story because it was posted before but got I deiced to edit it and re-post it once me know what you think :) It truly means a lot for me. I like to thank my Beta for editing this chapter. I will be updating state of grace soon.

P.S.: The Klaroline Awards are going on and if you would like to nominate anyone I can tell you who to contact and all the information you might need.

* * *

Daughter-Lifeforms

From the beginning

Small lifeforms

They can kill without warning

So you don't explode

Stop you growing limps and thinking

That you love them now you're blinking

And reminding her of him

Oh you steal his features

And your mother is a bleacher

She don't even feel the heat no

She don't even want to speak to you

* * *

There are times in the day and nights where she just thinks of him.

Then there are the nights where she dreams of a different life for them.

Then there are the days she hates him. She hates him for caring, for being there like always trying to save her. But then she remembers where he is, and that hate for him turns into hate for herself. Sometimes she can't look at her reflection. Sometimes she can't close her eyes because he's there. She deserves the life she has now, she deserve the words and stares she gets from the people in town. But no matter the anger she feels. Or the feeling of something being lost, she misses him. She misses the one person who would always understand her. She misses him so much and when she realizes everything she's done, the vicious circle of hate, anger, and pity start all over like a new day.

"You should go out if you finish your article." Caroline's mother said to her as she put away her dry dish, Liz was already dressed and ready to head to work. Ever since that night four years ago, they were never the same. Caroline knows her mother would never say it out loud, but she could tell her mother resented her just by her actions. Liz picked up more hours at work, got an apartment by the office claiming that it was so she didn't have to drive when she was really tired. But Caroline know the truth, her mother could not stand to see her.

"I'll think about it." Caroline responded playing with the cereal in her bowl, while not looking up at her mother. Why would she want to leave the comforts of her home? Out there, out in the town that reminded her too much of what she did. Where there were reminders of the old her, and to be honest, it's not something she wanted to relive.

"They're playing 'Gone with the Wind' in the town center. It's your favorite movie." her mother said as she started gathering her things and walking towards the door.

"I own it on Blu-ray." Caroline said sarcastically not looking up from her cereal bowl.

"God Caroline, will it kill you to try. I don't understand why you stay if you hate this town so much. Sometimes I wish you would have gone with your father." Liz said angrily as she slammed the door.

"Don't we all." Still looking down at her cereal, Caroline shook her head and stood up, leaving her bowl where it was.

* * *

"This is like the coolest job ever." Jeremy Gilbert said from Caroline's computer as he read through the article. "You don't even have to leave the house." He added spinning around in the chair to look at Caroline who was on her bed.

"That's one of the perk of it. So what do you think?"

"It's a great article, it will motivate people to get in shape." He said.

"You want me to send it." Jeremy asked looking at Caroline as she nodded her head.

"So how long are you in town before you go back to the windy city?" She asked.

Jeremy attended the university of chicago majoring in photography. He was one of the few friends Caroline had in this town. Okay, scratch that, he was her only friend.

"The whole summer, so you and me are going to party it up and show this town what it's missing." Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows, causing Caroline to roll her eyes. "Plus, I got some good pot from Chicago that you need to try." He told her laughing as Caroline threw a pillow at his head. "Fine, sorry, forgot you don't smoke anymore." Jeremy chuckled remembering the first time they meet.

Caroline's first day of senior year of high school, she had cut class not being able to stand the stares from her fellow classmates. Caroline ended up behind the bleachers where she ran into Jeremy. It turned out to be the new spot where he and his friends were smoking weed completely ignoring her. For the rest of the year Caroline would just go behind the bleacher and talk with Jeremy. He never judged her. Caroline knew it had to do with them having the somewhat similar experience. Even after she graduated they still would hangout which led to them slowly becoming friends. The first time she ever tried pot, thanks to Jeremy she end throwing up all over his shoes, and since that one and only time she decide never to try it again, but from that experience she gained a best friend.

Jeremy's phone vibrated on the table breaking her train of thought. "I got to run Care. But tonight you and me are going to go watch some Scarlet. I'm not taking no for an answer. Don't try to lock yourself in here! I have keys." He said, dangling the keys from his finger.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" She demanded, jumping from her bed and following him out to the hallway.

"I have my ways." Jeremy opened the door. "Come on, Caroline, it'll be fun. You can keep yourself locked up in this town, but not locked up in this house. Plus, imagine the shocked faces we'll get."

"Jeremy!"

"No Caroline. Tonight you, me, and Scarlet." He said, laughing as he stepped out on the porch. "Oh, and you might want to replace the spare key under the pink pot!" Jeremy laughed as he ran towards his car. Leaving a frustrated Caroline at the door, who just remembered she would have to make her way to the grocery store before he came . Letting out a sigh, she grabbed her coat and made her way to her car.

* * *

"Get in and get out." Caroline said to herself, trying to pump herself up before she got out of the car. It's not that she was scared or anything of the people she grew up with,she just hated confrontation. Caroline was not naive, she already knew what people thought of her and said behind her back, or sometimes right to her face. Sure she can protect herself by being a raging bitch when she need. But most of the time she swallowed her pride and just held her head high. Caroline knew it was the price she had to pay for what she did.

Letting out the breath she was holding, she open the door of her car. "All you need is some chunky monkey."

Keeping her head high, Caroline walked through the store and aisle quickly, trying to get everything she needed. The one thing she could not forget was her Ben and Jerry's ice cream, especially if she was about to spend hours watching "Gone with the Wind" with everyone whispering about her. She would so need her ice cream to keep her from saying something bitchy in front of children.

As she open the refrigerator door and spotted the last Ben and jerry's Chunky monkey ice cream a loud "Yes!" came out of her mouth. Karma was totally on her side today.

Just as she was about to reach for the ice cream, a hand passed by her's, snatching up the last chunky monkey.

"Thanks, love." The voice that belonged to the hand said. Caroline slowly looked up to the handsome man, freely ogling him.

"You might want to close your mouth." he smirked at her as he put the ice cream in his basket, snapping her out of her ogling.

"Well you might want to give me back my ice cream." she replied, crossing her arms and sending him her death glare that she had perfected over the last couple of years.

"Yours? I'm pretty sure it's in my basket." he said to her in his British accent.

"Only because you stole it from me!"

"Well that's too bad." He sighed, walking around her to continue his shopping.

"Come back here." Caroline followed after him while he just smirked as he kept walking.

"I need that ice cream. Come on, you can get something else." she said sweetly at him.

"I only like this kind." He smirked ignoring her.

"Seriously, I really need that ice cream and this is the only grocery store in this town. The next one is an hour away." Now a begging tone took over Caroline's voice.

"Well, I recommend some coffee for your trip." He smirked as he put bread in his basket.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she truly was getting irritated with this man. "You're new around here, so I'm going to tell you how this works. You're going to give me that ice cream and then you're either going to head out to get it somewhere else, or not have it all." Caroline said as she tried to reach for the ice cream in his basket, but before she could reach it, he moved the basket away from her.

"Truly, sweetheart, you're not going to get this ice cream, so just forget about it and go on your lovely way." He said harshly as he walked away from her leaving her rooted in her spot.

* * *

"Did you see her?" The girl at the cash register was talking to the girl who was bagging the groceries as Klaus waited for them to ring up his purchases. He was truly starting to regret listening to his sister and Damon about moving into this small town.

"I don't understand why she stays in town, no one wants her here." They kept talking. It was irritating him like crazy. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself 's why he never did the grocery shopping himself, but since he just moved here to find inspiration. He had no one else than himself to do it.

"It's fifty dollars, sir." The young girl said sending him a flirtatious smile, like she finally realized he was there. He handed her the money and quickly got his bag from the other annoying girl.

"You should see what I did to her bags." were the last words he heard from them as he walked out of the store.

* * *

"Those little brats." Caroline said as she tried to pick up her groceries that were all over the parking lot floor. To believe Caroline used to babysit them...

Frustrated, she picked up the can of soup and threw it in her one bag left.

"I need to invest in recyclable bags," she said to herself.

"You sure do," the British voice said to her. Looking up, she saw the ice cream stealing Britt holding her apple. "I think this belongs to you." He handed her the apple.

"You think!?" she said, taking the apple from his hand.

"Seems like you're having a bad day," he remarked.

"What makes you say that?" she angrily snapped, walking to her car.

"Hey, slow down there," he said, gripping her arm.

Caroline just looked down at his hand, brushing it off.

"I heard the girls back there talking about doing something to your bags. You might want to talk to the manager about it or something," he said. Was this guy joking?

She let out a laugh. "Seriously," she said while growing frustrated. "Okay, listen here..."

"Klaus."

"Okay, Klaus, you're new in this town. Things in this town are different then from wherever you are from," she taught him while pulling her arm away from him. "Plus, the manager would give them a pat on the back, he has before," she said as she open her car door, leaving a confused Klaus standing in his spot, thinking that that little town might be more fun than he'd thought.

* * *

"Come on, Caroline, its funny."

"What? That no one wants to sit next to us? Even crazy Earl Moved!" Caroline said in frustration with Jeremy. She was ready to leave. She usually never attended town events anymore. They were just awkward to her and everyone in town.

"Just let it go Care," Jeremy brushed it off, laughing.

"Easy for you to say; crazy Earl at least would sit with you." She crossed her arms.

"How about I get you some popcorn, so we can enjoy the movie?"He offered, hugging her and smiling as he stood up.

"Thanks!" she said as she looked around, noticing small details that were completely wrong about the event. Whoever had planned it had no clue what they were doing. She used to live for this type of event. It was something that she loved about her town, how they had these small events tied to town history, and she missed it. She missed the feeling of having a new project to focus on. She just missed it.

"Well you seem like you have a lot on your mind."

Caroline turned her head and stared at Klaus, the ice cream stealer. "Are you stalking me?" Caroline said defensively.

"Now, don't attack me," Klaus said, taking a seat next to her, causing Caroline to scoot over. She did not like how close he was getting to her, well it was more like she was not used to it.

"I'm not going to bite you, love, well, unless you're into that stuff," he smirked.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "What do you want? And who told you you could sit down?" she questioned, giving him her death glare.

"Now, calm down love. Well you see, since my friend is still not here, and you're the only other person I know in this forsaken small town, I decided to hang out with you and wait and maybe find out your name," he suggested, smirking at her.

Caroline let out a laugh - a real one, something she hadn't done in a long time. "I'm not your friend; friends wouldn't steal their friend's ice cream."

"Come on, love, we're still going on with the ice cream thing?"

"Yes!" she said loudly, causing the family next to her to look at her like she was crazy.

"Well back then we still weren't friends, so good thing to know for next time," he said, smiling at her.

"Hey Care, who's your friend here?" Jeremy asked, walking up to them with popcorn in his hands.

"He's not my friend." She turned to grab a bag of popcorn from Jeremy. Food always helps to calm her down.

"We so are friends, Care," Klaus smiled, happy that he finally got her name out of someone, turning to look at Jeremy.

"You're Klaus Mikaelson," Jeremy stated.

"That would be me," Klaus answered, surprised someone in this town knew who he was.

"This is so crazy; I went to school with your brother," Jeremy said while taking a seat on the blanket next to Caroline.

"I'm assuming you mean Kol."

"Yeah, he was part of the student exchange program."

"Maybe, we don't keep in touch that much," he said as he got closer to Caroline.

"Keep your hand to yourself!" Caroline shrieked as Klaus tried to get some of her popcorn. _He truly likes pushing my buttons_, she thought. "Caroline!" Jeremy was trying to send her a warning with his tone, seemed someone had a man crush.

"What? Give him some of yours, he already stole my ice cream." She pouted at him as Klaus laughed next to her.

"You're still going on about the ice cream thing," he said again rolling his eyes.

"Let me tell you, this girl her can hold a grudge forever," Jeremy said as he brought Caroline in for a close hug, causing Klaus to tense and ask his next question.

"How (no comma) long have you two been dating for?" He was fishing for information to check if he had or hadn't just wasted a good part of time on a girl already taken. "No offense, but aren't you a little young for her."

Jeremy just started laughing and Caroline would have too if she hadn't been offended .

"For your information, he's only one and half years younger than me." Caroline was truly starting to hate this British guy, no matter how cute he was.

_What the hell!_ she thought.

"Yeah, plus we're not dating, that would just be like kissing my sister," he said grossed out.

"Sorry I just assumed."

"Well don't just assume."

"Caroline! ...Anyway, what are you doing on our lovely Mystic Falls Last I heard, you postponed your last art exhibited," Jeremy asks.

"My sister and best friend told me this was a great place to find inspiration," Klaus said, looking at Caroline, who just rolled her eyes at him.

_Challenge excepted_, he thought.

* * *

So what do you think? Click that review button and let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here is the second chapter of this story State off grace should be updated by Friday. Some people asked me ,why I had to rewrite this story but it was because it got deleted. So I took that as a sign to fix's some of my grammar and the story its ,Last chapter I did not get many reviews but I think that might have to do with people already reading this chapter before. But I still love to hear if people want me to continue this story or not? Once again thanks to my beta :)

* * *

After a couple minutes, Caroline did not understand what the ice cream stealer was still doing sitting there with them. She finally decided to voice her opinion.

"Well, shouldn't you be meeting up with your friends that gave you the great advise to come to this town?" she said, being somewhat spiteful for some reason. She just could not stand to be around him.

"They're still not here, love. They finally got the house to themselves today, so I bet they're taking advantage," he said, smirking at her. Klaus liked the way she reacted to him, she was a challenge to read and he liked to solve puzzles. She wasn't too hard to look at, either, so that was another plus of being stuck in that town.

"So who's your friend?" Jeremy asked, breaking the heated stare Klaus and Caroline had going on.

"Damon Salvatore."

That one name caused Caroline to stop stuffing her face with popcorn.

"Damon is in town..." Caroline said not like a question, but as a statement. "Fuck, is Elena with him?" she asked in a panicked voice, looking around, hoping to not spot them.

"When are they ever separated?" Klaus answered her question as he looked up to the worried blond. The statement was true. Ever since Damon had return back to Columbia their junior year of college, Elena had been there next to him, and even before that. Klaus always heard him talking of the brunette. It was like she owned Damon Salvatore - something Klaus found foolish. Love only brought trouble into your life, and that was the philosophy of his life.

Caroline stood up quickly. "I should go say hi to my mom, Jeremy." She quickly collected her stuff and walked away from a confused Klaus as Jeremy shouted her name.

* * *

"Caroline! Stop hiding. I know you're in here, so don't think I'll leave," Jeremy said as he looked inside the bathroom and under Caroline's bed, trying to figure out where she was hiding. Somehow Caroline always hid so well she couldn't be found, that's why she always won 'hide and seek' when they were younger.

"Look what I found! Could this be Caroline Forbes' Diary?"

And still, he got nothing, he was sure the last time she wrote in this was six grade. Throwing the dairy on the bed, he thought of an idea.

"Caroline, is this your vibrator in here!?" he said in a fake shocked voice.

"Drop it!" Caroline screamed as she burst out of her closet.

"How the hell did I not see you in there?" a shocked Jeremy said walking over to inspect the closet.

"A magician never reveals their secrets," Caroline smirked at him.

"Now hand over what you found and forget you ever found it," she demanded, extending her hand to him, causing Jeremy to start laughing "You do have a vibrator! Where is it?"

"Get out of there," Caroline insisted, pulling him away from her closet. No way was she going to let him mess up her closet, it was in perfect order. Just the way she liked it to be.

"Fine, fine," Jeremy laughed, getting away from her closet.

Letting out a small sigh, Caroline said, "Sometimes I don't understand why we're friends."

Jeremy just looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Any why did you leave like a bat on fire when you heard Damon's name?"

"I did not!" she defended, avoiding the question and crossing her arms.

"Care!"

"What? I did not. I had to talk to my mom," she stated, crossing her arms.

"And what's your reason for not returning?" Jeremy remarked as he jumped on her bed. But he answered the question for her before she had time to answer. "More like you ran away from Damon and Elena," he insisted, knowing that Caroline could not deal with those two right now.

"Be quiet!" Caroline said, throwing a pillow at his head. "And you! How come you didn't tell me your sister was in town? And with Damon!" she asked, trying to change the conversation from her fleeing the scene.

"Caroline, I did not know until Klaus informed us, honesty. You know me and her hardly talk."

Nodding her head, she understood him. Jeremy and Elena had a fall out when their parents died and they'd never been the same. He left to Chicago for some time after that and when he came back, they just never clicked back to the brother and sister they were years ago. They said so many hurtful things that could never be taken back by either of them, only time could fix that.

"Actually, speaking of Klaus-" He did not get to finish his sentence before Caroline interrupted.

"Don't mention the British ice cream stealer in front of me!" Caroline shrieked.

"What's your problem with him, anyway?" he asked, amused.

"Well, the name says everything." She jumped next to Jeremy on the bed.

"You're killing me here," he replied, laughing at her answer. "How do you come up with these names?"

"Oh, shut it!" she told him as she stood up. "He was a total ass to me, so he gets the nickname," she replied to him as she walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, a total ass, who's into you," Jeremy remarked from behind her.

His statement caused Caroline to roll her eyes. "He's not into me. If he was he would have given me the ice cream. And I wouldn't be here, stuck eating this Skinny Cow shit!" she said, frustratedly opening the refrigerator door.

"Caroline, I know what I'm talking about. I'm a guy and I can tell the great Klaus Mikaelson is interested in you," he said, smirking at her.

"What makes him so great?" she said as she closed the refrigerator door with a pout. She wanted ice cream, but all there was was her mom's Skinny Cow ice cream, and no way was Caroline going to eat that. When in reality, all she wanted was her Ben and Jerry's the crazy Brit had stole from her.

"And really - who comes to mystic falls for inspiration? What the hell would he need inspiration for?" she exclaimed, frustrated with her situation of no ice cream.

"He's an artist," Jeremy exclaimed.

"Well good for him. I hope he finds his inspiration," she said sarcastically, "just as long as I don't have to see him again." And at that moment, Caroline knew she was lying to him. She knew she wanted to see Klaus Mikaelson the ice cream stealer.

* * *

To: SSalvator18

Subject: Ice cream.

Hey Stef. So I know it's only been a day and a half since I sent you an email updating you about the boring life I'm living in Mystic Falls. I know, I know! I'm the one choosing to live this way, but a promise is a promise. So don't go into giving me a lecture, okay? Any how, your brother is back in town. Surprise surprise, he's with Elena .Well that's nothing new there. I'm happy for them, I just, you know, can't see them. Well more like I can't function around them - but I'm trying. They have a right to be mad at me.

There's a new guy in town, too. His name is Klaus Mikaelson. He's a painter, or something like that. Jeremy is totally man crushing. The guy is his idol, and on top of that, he's one of Damon's friends. Yes, he's an ass, a British ass that stole my ice cream and is crazy hot. I'm not going to lie to you, he is hot, but he stole my ice cream and that's like a big no no in my books. Plus, who cares if I find him hot? I made a promise to myself to not get involved with anyone.

I miss you and I hope you're not having too much fun without me, but then again, I hope you are having some fun.

-love Caroline (your best friend, who misses you like crazy boy!)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys here is a chapter three of this story. Once again, Thank you so much the review.I have one question for you guys who read my story State Of Grace, I have a short chapter ready to post but I don't know if you guys want me to post it or wait till next week? Let me know.

"This place actually looks nice," Damon acknowledged with a smirk.

Klaus's new home was a work of art. Damon knew that was something to expect from his best friend. "But how did you get them to finish it so quickly? Last week they were two weeks behind," he said with a raised eyebrow as he picked up a glass full of bourbon.

"You know how I can be when I want to get something done."

"So, you payed them more money and were a total ass to them," he concluded, smirking as he took a seat across from his friend.

"It gets things done right," Klaus replied.

Damon just smirked at his friend as he continued looking around. "Well, your money was well spent. This is probably the second nicest home in Mystic Falls."

Klaus rolled his eyes at Damon's comment. "And let me guess, yours is the first."

"Have you seen my bathroom?" Damon asked as he took a sip from his bourbon with a smirk.

"Are you two really fighting over who has the best house?" Elena spoke up as she entered the room, putting her phone away and sitting next to Damon. "Really, this place is awesome, I just sent Rebekah pictures."

"No, no! Don't tell him this place is awesome, that's just going to prove him right," Damon said, pulling Elena close to him.

"I can't lie, even Rebekah likes it. And that's big, you know we never agree." Elena smirked at Damon.

Rebekah and Elena had never really gotten along. Even the first day they met, during a Halloween party, it ended with beer spilled all over their costumes and one of them with a black eye. And all because Rebekah had made a comment about how good Damon was in bed. But despite all that, before they left New York, Elena promised Rebekah that she would keep an eye on Klaus, understanding how important family was to them.

"You see, mate? Even your girlfriend agrees with me," Klaus said, teasing him.

"Fine! Your house is alright, but the boarding house has history and that means a lot in this town." Damon declared, smirking. He knew he had the one up on Klaus.

Sometimes Klaus and Damon got into these little fights about who was right or who was better; in the end, they were always laughing and the spats never damaged their friendship.

"Damon, you don't own the boarding house," Elena said, laughing from her spot.

"Technicalities," Damon brushed off the comment.

* * *

"Come on, Jeremy!" Caroline begged him as they stood by his car outside her house.

"Why do you need me to come with you to the post office?" He asked her, laughing at her little begging act she was trying to pull on him. He usually fell for them, but he wanted to know why she was so needy for a companion. Caroline usually did things by herself, no matter what happen. She usually liked to be independent.

"I need help with a package that was sent from a new product I need to review," she said, trying to play it cool so he would just say yes and go with her without anymore questions.

"And you need help with that?"

"Yes."

"Caroline."

"Fine," she exclaimed, throwing up her arms in the air. She was going to have to tell him the truth.

"Mrs. Baker is working today," she mumbled under her breath.

Jeremy started to laugh. "You're scared of her! In this whole town, the one person you're afraid of is her?" he asked.

"Yes, she never got over me dropping her apple pie when I was ten. That woman can hold a grudge," she scoffed, crossing her arms. She was somewhat upset at Jeremy for laughing at her. "Plus, if you go in with me, she'll totally ignore me. You're Jeremy Gilbert, she's always loved you," Caroline said, giving him her puppy eyes.

"Fine, get in the car," he grumbled, finally giving in with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you!" she beamed, kissing him on the cheek as she quickly made her way to the passenger's side of the car. "I had to pick up that package a week ago," she told him.

"Only you, Caroline," he laughed. "You're going to owe me lunch," he told her.

"Deal," she said, smiling at her best friend as they made their way to the post office.

* * *

"Bloody hell! How did I let you guys convince me to come to this town?"

After Damon and Klaus debated about who had the better of the two homes, Elena finally put an end to it by offering to start dinner, but both Damon and Klaus decided it would be safer to go out and eat, just so Klaus could become more familiar with the town. Elena was an okay cook - if she kept to mac-and-cheese and pasta, which she made great, but after four days of the same thing and burnt dinners, it was time for something different. That was how Klaus found himself in the only bar-and-restaurant in town.

"Did Rebekah know there was only one bar in this whole town?" he asked the couple who were laughing at him.

"Come on, Klaus, it's not that bad. We survived; so can you."

"Yeah, we survived eighteen years in this town with one small bar, where everyone knew how old we were. It was hard getting a drink, but somehow we could always sneak some beer," Damon smirked at his friend as Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Times like this make me thankful for growing up in London," he said, smirking as the waitress place their drink order in front of them.

"If you need anything else let me know," the waitress told him with a wink. Klaus just smirked at the waitress, giving her a one over.

"I'd watch out if I were you," Elena said as she took a sip from her drink. "You don't want to get messed up with the wrong small town girl," she smirked.

"Some girls are clingy, like Amy there," Damon added.

"You would know!" Elena said, sending him a glare.

Klaus laughed. "One of your old conquests?" he asked.

"Let's just say I have a past, but all I care about now is who I'm going to spend my future with," Damon said as he pulled Elena close to him and kissed her on the head.

"Don't you two start," Klaus groaned in fake disgust. Those two sometimes made him sick of how lovey dovey they could be.

Suddenly there was a voice behind him, and when Klaus heard the voice, he knew it belonged to his favorite blonde before he even turned around. Spinning around in his seat, he spotted her at the bar, speaking to the bartender. Next to her, once again, was Jeremy Gilbert. If he ever wanted more information on Caroline, he knew who to ask. Klaus turned back to look at his friends with a smirk.

"You know I meet your brother the other day," he mentioned to Elena.

"Jeremy is in town?" she asked, truly surprised. For being brother and sister, the two seemed not to know much about one another's life.

"Well that's good to know!" Damon said, throwing Klaus a warning glare - something Klaus just brushed off with a grin and took a drink from his cup. He did not need to know the warning topic was in the building at that exact moment.

* * *

"Caroline, when I said you owed me lunch, I was thinking something different than the place we always go to. (-) No offence, Matt."

"None taken." Matt laughed as he handed a couple of menus to them.

"What are you talking about? This is the best place in town."

Jeremy just rolled his eyes, walking over to a booth.

"Plus," Caroline began, "this is the only place I know of that I'm sure they won't do anything to my food." It was when she went to scan her menu that she saw Klaus smirking at her. But it was the people across from him that made her hide her face behind the opened menu.

"What's wrong with you?" Jeremy asked her as he looked over to where Caroline had been looking at before she hid her face in the menu.

He let out a sigh. "I have to go say hello," he declared as he stood up. He walked over to his sister before Caroline could stop him, but she remained in her seat, wishing that the ground would just swallow her up.

* * *

Review!

Follow me on tumblr Carolineforbesisawsoem and send me a msg so i can follow you back.


	4. Chapter 4

First, off thank you to those who reviewed, Favored, and followed this story it means so much to me, especially Rucky,**Caritobear,**Klaroline-lovegames,MrsleaMorgan,Ilovetvd,Ellavm18.

Here is a new chapter let me know what you think. In addition, you can now **nominate Fanfictions for the kalroline awards** for the link to that send me a message. State Of Grace will be updated later this week or maybe tomorrow not sure. I have one more big favor my Beta Alyssa who looks over all my fan fictions has two awesome Klarolien fan fictions, go check them out and tell her how much we appreciate her hard work.

Alyssa aka, allmylovesallmysecrets Fnafiction namedChain to me: Caroline Salvatore is a member of one of the most feared criminal families in the world. But when both parents die in a fatal car crash, the family's powers begin to diminish. Their rivals, the Mikaelsons, kidnap Caroline to rage a war between the two families in order to regain their power. But as the war grows so do the affections between Caroline and her new found keeper.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Paramore-Grow Up.  
We get along for the most part

Me and reality, the light and the dark

We live alone, two different worlds

Me in a fantasy, you in your memories

But we get along

* * *

"Hey guys." Jeremy smiled to the people in front of him. Since Klaus met Jeremy, he noticed that Jeremy always had a smile on his face, no matter the situation. And by the way Damon was holding his drink, Klaus could tell there was a situation.

"I didn't know you were in town." Elena forced a smile at Jeremy as she straighten up.

"I didn't either until Klaus here, told and Damon were the reason he came to MysticFalls."

"Well, aren't you helpful, Klaus," Damon said sending him a cold smile, which he returned with a roll of his eyes. He truly did not understand Damon sometimes.

"I try," Klaus said as he threw Damon a _what-the-fuck_ look.

"Are you here by yourself or..." Klaus said looking behind him, but Jeremy blocked his view.

"We're getting take out," Jeremy answered Klaus' question. Klaus had no intention of letting his entertainment leave so easily.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to join us?" Klaus insisted but before Jeremy could answer Elena cut in.

"Did you come with Anna?"

"We broke up around January," Jeremy said looking around. His comment surprised Elena.

Last time she actually saw her brother, he was madly in love with Anna.

"Oh, I didn't know," Elena said as she looked down at her hands. She felt even more awkward then before.

"It's not like you call." Jeremy knew not to make that comment, but sometimes couldn't control himself.

"But I should get back." He added, trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"You sure you guys don't want to join us? I'm sure...fuck-" Klaus started to say before he felt someone kick his leg.

"Sorry was that your leg." Damon said in a fake concerned voice as he sent him a look that clearly said _no way in hell._

"No, its fine, we're on our way out. Plus if you want to go to the falls we need to be up at the crack of dawn."

"The falls?" Damon questioned his best friend. Klaus was sent to Mystic Falls to get his creativity back not go around doing hikes at the crack of dawn.

"Little Gilbert here, is going to show me his location of inspiration." Klaus picked up his glass filled with bourbon and took a drink.

"Jeremy's not the best person regarding art. If I remember correctly you failed art in high school," Elena said with a teasing voice.

"I got a D+, I skipped a lot." He told Klaus.

"Aren't you majoring in photography?" Klaus asked. He remembered Jeremy telling him that.

At Klaus's words, Damon spit out his drink and Elena stood up.

"No, it's biology." A glaring Elena looked at Jeremy.

"I changed it the first hour I got to campus."

"What the hell, Jer, does Jenna know? You always said you were going to be a vet! That's what our parents always wanted."

"For your information she encouraged it. Maybe if you visited or called home you would know. And I was ten when I said I was going to be vet."

"I'll see you at home." Elena dismissed him.

Jeremy just shook his head.

"I'll text you the details tomorrow Klaus." Jeremy walked away from the table shaking his knew that dealing with Elena always end the same way.

* * *

"Do you mind taking Damon home?" Elena asked after five minutes of calming down. Before Klaus answered Damon informed her that he would be driving her home. Klaus decided to finish his drink and head home after them.

As Damon and Elena walked out of The Grill, his eyes were caught by a streak of blonde hiding behind a menu. He knew who those blonde curls belong to but instead of making Elena and his problems worse he said nothing and followed Elena out.

"It will be up soon but I'll get you guys a refill on your dinks." Matt said as he walked put in Jeremy's and the blonde's order.

"I told you not to go."

"She's still my sister. Plus Klaus would have told her I was in town." He shrugged.

"How did she take the news?"

"The way I thought. I should actually go call Jenna and Ric. I need to warn them. Be right back," he said smiling.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" A smiling Klaus asked. Without waiting for Caroline's answer he sat.

Caroline ignored him as she played with her phone. Well, she tried to ignore him.

"Now you're ignoring me?"

"Trying to but you're still here," she said frustrated with herself for answering him.

"So from the earlier display of affection, I can tell Elena and Jeremy are so close." He mocked, lifting his eyebrow.

"You just figured it out."

He just shrugged.

Caroline let out a frustrated sigh hoping their food was almost done. She wanted to get out of here, and as far away from Klaus as possible.

"Was there a reason you came to bother me? Or do you just like to get me mad?" she asked him. Klaus let out a bark of laughter at the question. Before he could answer with a snappycomeback they were interrupted by the waitress, Amy.

"Jeremy is waiting for you outside." Amy said coldly.

"Thanks." Caroline said as she stood up. Despite Amy's tone Caroline was polite. That's the way her grandmother raised her.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" Klaus said as she walked away from him. Caroline flipped him the bird as she walked out the door.

"You know that girl is truly, something different," he said out loud.

"Different alright," Amy answered him. She smiled down at him.

"So when is your next break?" he asked her with a wink. He needed some distraction tonight, if not he'd be thinking of blonde curls and bright smiles all night. That would not be good. Klaus knew better than to get attached to any women. Even if they're as entertaining as Caroline Forbes. He learned his lesson the first time.

* * *

Caroline sent her last email for the night and let out a small sigh. There was still no reply from Stefan in her inbox. You think she would stop since there was no reply from him but she made a promise that she would keep to him. Opening up a new email on her browser, Caroline knew she needed to keep that promise for both her and Stefan.

To: SSalvatore18

Subject: The Grill.

Hey Stefan,

Let me just start of by saying it was a crazy night! Well crazy for Mystic Falls anyway. So Jeremy finally told Elena that he is majoring in photography. As you know that did not go well. Elena always had her mind set that her brother would be a vet. She is not so good with change and we both learned that the hard way. Remember when you wanted to go dirty blond and Elena locked me in the closet, just to stop me from doing it?

So the guy who stole my ice cream is still sticking around town and bothering me. I wish you were here to spook him away. I know what he wants, I'm Caroline Forbes! And Before in a different time I might have fallen for him, but I'm not that girl anymore. All I need to do is stay away from him. I made a promise to you and myself that I will honor to the end. I miss you Stefan, I really do.

Don't forget me.

Love,

Caroline

* * *

So what did you think?

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is another chapter! I'm going to try an update this story twice a week, but no promises. Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story it means the world to me and inspires me to write.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

"I have work to do," She said from her spot on the bed. She really needs to get her spare key back or change the locks on the door Caroline thought to herself.

"Stop lying to yourself, you know that you finish your last article last night. I bet you were planning to spend the day watching Supernatural reruns." Jeremy pointed to the DVD lying next to her .Caroline didn't answer him, instead she ran a hand threw her hair. She hated how well he knew her.

"_Argh_. You know if you weren't in town, I would have a peaceful day to myself." Jumping out of her bed, she made her way to the closet. It was an excuse of getting out of Jeremy's Plans for them today.

"You're so full of yourself Care. You know you want me here.

'_Begging you to come with me_'," He retorted.

"Maybe," Caroline said teasingly, as she pulled a jacket out of her well organized closet.

She had always been organized but ever since what happen. She spent most of her time at home, and because of that her entire house became spotless. There was no way she could tell him she needed to stay home and clean."Fine, I'll go with you. But if he gets on my nerves I will leave you two stranded in the woods and take your baby," She said placing her hands on her hips, a sign that she was being very serious. Jeremy had gotten a brand new 2013 red Jeep as a graduation present and he treated it like it was his first born. Caroline would be being lying if she said she hadn't wanted to drive it since she saw it.

"Sure you will, just get your sweet ass in my car women." He laughed as he head out front to his car. Caroline shook her head as she grabbed her messenger bag. Might as well get some writing done. Maybe it'll stop her from killing someone.

* * *

"Man this place look amazing," Jeremy said as they drove up to the Mikaelson driveway.

"It's a little over the top don't you think?" Caroline asks as she looked out the window.

"Caroline don't be a Mystic Falls house snob." Jeremy teased her.

"I'm not a snob, I just believe keeping our town history alive is important. Houses like these just have no charm and no true history."

"Damon said the same thing to me," a voice said behind her.

The voice caused Caroline to let out a yelp. She knew who it belonged to.

"Klaus," Jeremy said, still laughing at Caroline's reaction. He swiftly unlocked the back door for Klaus to get in.

"Thanks for the warning." Caroline whispered under her breath.

"Caroline decided to join us today." Jeremy informed Klaus.

"Did she now," Klaus said playfully, getting into the back of the car.

She just rolled her eyes.

As Jeremy pulled out of the driveway, Caroline knew today was going to be long. There wouldn't be any way of surviving with anger already coursing through her veins for Klaus.

* * *

"What's Caroline's story?" Klaus asked as he and Jeremy went around snapping photos.

Jeremy looked up from his camera. "There's no story to tell." He shook his head and began walking ahead.

"There has to be story. Everyone has a story." Klaus ran to catch up with Jeremy. For some unknown reason, he truly wanted to know how Caroline worked. He wasn't used to women not wanting to capture his attention or get to know him.

"Yeah, and it's her story to tell." Jeremy knew Caroline, if she wanted to tell Klaus what happened to her she would. But he also had to warn Klaus that Caroline did not trust easily. For some reason Jeremy felt that Klaus might be able to help her in a way he wasn't able to.

"Caroline has been dealt some wrong cards during her life. So she doesn't trust people easily. Keep that in mind when you talk to her. Plus, I don't think she's that interested in you." Jeremy grinned at him.

"Well see about that." Klaus said as he walked away from Jeremy. He began snapping more photos and thought an accidental run in with Caroline would be a plus for the day.

* * *

Caroline smiled as she finished the last sentence, when she heard a click of a camera go off. Looking up she spotted Klaus smiling at her.

"The light was perfect; I just needed to capture the moment. It'd be a crime not to." At his comment Caroline rolled her eyes

"Well, unfortunately for you I'm not photogenic at all." She said, putting her worn out note book back into the messenger bag. Caroline knew her comment was a lie, she looked awesome in photos.

Ever since her life change she just hated taking them. She ran a hand through her hair at least a dozen times as he continued with the photos. No matter what, Caroline always made sure she took care of her appearance. You still would never find her in sweats and a pony tail.

"I have to disagree," Klaus said as he kept snapping pictures.

Caroline attempted to block her face with her hands but it was no use.

"What were you writing anyway? Jeremy told me you were a blogger." Klaus asked as he walked closer to the water.

Caroline was going to turn the other way and ignore him but decided against it. For some reason he actually seemed interested. It has been such a long time since she talked to another person other than Jeremy about herself.

"I write reviews for an online blog/Magazine. But sometimes I like to just write, it helps me stay sane." She paused. "I know that sounds weird." She looked down at the ground and bit her lower lip, a nervous gesture of hers.

"No, I get it. Sometimes I just draw or paint to get away from it all. Most of my work doesn't see the light of day."

Caroline nodded and turned around to stare at the water. She wanted to be civil but not completely open up with Klaus. For God's sake she barely knew him and here she was telling him something so personal.

She really needs to freshen up on her people skills. You don't tell a guy you just meet that you're wired.

"Hey, guys "Jeremy called out for them as he walked up to their location. He appeared somewhat frustrated.

"What's up Jer?" Caroline asked him in a wary tone. She could tell by the way he clenched his phone in his right hand that something was not right.

"I'm going to have to cut this trip short. Elena decided to call a family emergency dinner." He informed them as they made their way to the car. "Umm, do you mind giving Caroline a ride home?" Jeremy asked Klaus as he looked over to Caroline.

Caroline sent him a no way look. Sure, she was trying to be nice with Klaus but she had enough of that for the day.

"I would drop you of Care, but Elena is already with Jenna. And you know how she gets," Jeremy said.

"No problem mate, as long as Caroline is okay with it." Klaus glanced at Caroline to see what she would say.

"Its fine Jeremy, I'll get a ride from Klaus." Smiling over at her friend, she knew he was already stressed with the Elena thing. He didn't need her complaining about something so small.

As she looked up the rearview mirror she could see Klaus smirking and when he caught her staring she quickly looked away, blushing. It been so long since Caroline had blushed, letting out a small breath she looked out the window.

* * *

"Would you like something to drink?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"No, I would really like to get home." She answered rather quickly. After Jeremy had drop them off Klaus had invited her inside.

"Relaxe Caroline, Just trying to be a good host. You're the first guest I have in my home." He smiled at her.

"Anyway let me go find my keys, make yourself at home." He said as he walked away.

Caroline truly was not trying to be mean, she just wasn't used to people actually being nice to her.

Looking around the living room she notice he still had a lot of unpacking to do. There were boxes among the furniture that were somewhat out of place. She needed to make her way out of that room before she started opening boxes and moving stuff around.

As she made her way to the next room she notices all the canvas' and art work. She automatically knew it was his art were brushes, paint and cloths all over but it was shocking how organized the room actually was. Caroline walked over to what seemed to be a painting he was working on and she was taken aback by how talented he was. She thought he was just some painter who thought of himself as the next big thing, but Jeremy was right from what she could see. Walking around the room towards a long, dark oak table she spotted more of his work. She picked up a sketch .For some reason she felt the sorrow in this painting. She could tell that Klaus' work was not bright or happy paintings. His work was dark, emotional, sad and lonely at the same time.

"Ah, you found my favorite room." His voice startled Caroline to almost drop the sketch in her hand.

"Careful there, the queen of England requested this sketch. " Klaus teased her as he took the painting.

"I'm sorry I was just curious," She told him, putting the sketch carefully back down on the table.

"I was joking Caroline. This is one of those random sketches we were talking about before."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Wait don't move." He said as he picked up a pencil and dashed towards the tripod that was holding up his canvas.

"What?" She yelped, hoping she had not messed something up for him. She knew he was joking about the queen comment, but Caroline was pretty sure she might actually own one of his panting.

"I just need to," he started saying as he sketched away.

"Please tell me you're not sketching me." She asked him, moving to see what he was doing.

"Don't." Klaus warned her

"Then don't draw me!"

"Come on Caroline have some its called sketching" He smirked at her, knowing that was going to push her buttons. But she truly had inspired him. It had been so long since he felt like actually creating something out of passion other than to work and get payed.

"This is not fun. I want to just go home!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know what, thanks for the ride but I'm walking." She turned to make her way out the door but Klaus reached out to stop her. That touch sent chills up Caroline's body.

"Caroline, take a chance. What else do you have to do today? I'm pretty sure you don't have work, and Jeremy is with his family." Klaus was now facing her as she looked anywhere but at him.

It was one thing for Jeremy to point out how she had no life but from Klaus it was completely different. For some reason it made her realize how truly depressing her life had become.

"Look, just stand here and model for me and I promise no one will see the painting but us." Looking at her with his blue eyes, he brought his face closer to hers.

"Plus, I have Ice cream." He added, smirking at her as he pulled away.

"Fine," Caroline agreed. Might as well, like he said before she had nothing to work on and Jeremy was stuck having dinner with his family. She would probably end up watching reruns of the Gilmore Girls by herself till she fell asleep.

"But if I have to end up spending the day with you, I'm taking that ice cream as payment. Even though it belongs to me." She told him as she walked back to her spot.

"Your wish is my command." He said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here is a new chapter I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

"Stop moving."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Caroline!"

"Come on. You try sitting still for 30 minutes."

Klaus smirked at her remark as he continued sketching.

"Hello?" A voice called out from the hallway causing Caroline to jump. She knew whom the voice belonged to, Caroline jumped up from the stool, she need to leave. Her actions made Klaus send her a worried glance as he walked up to go and greet his friend.

"Well it's so nice of you to knock." Klaus teased.

"Well it's nice to see you actually come out of that room. It means you're actually working and that _I _might get paid." Damon smirked as he walked closer towards Klaus who was standing in the doorway of his art studio. "I would ask you what you're sketching, but I know how you are about your work." Damon shrugged as he made his way further into the room. "Who were you talking to anyway? " He asked as he looked around the room.

"With-" Klaus stopped as he re-entered the studio. Caroline was gone with no trace of her ever being there at all. He found that not even his sketch remained on the table. "To myself, apparently." He said, now intrigued with why she had gone missing. Caroline had to be somewhere, she couldn't have gotten that far.

"Anyway, I came down here to tell you that the studio opens up again this week. The owner wanted to know when you will have the paintings ready for your exhibit." Damon explained, looking down at his phone to send a text.

"You can't rush these things, Damon."

"Well money sure can and they already paid you beforehand. Plus, don't forget the whole fire thing you caused."

Klaus shot him a warning look. There was no way he wanted to talk about this now.

"Did you come here to lecture me?" Klaus asked, as he got up and grabbed paintbrush.

"You do owe it to them. It is the least you can do. Just do what they say Klaus. I know that may be hard for you to understand, but remember you were the one to set their art gallery up in flames, and they did not press charges thanks to be me. So be grateful for once and just be ready to present in two months." Damon told him as he stood up. Sometimes he had to keep Klaus in check, it is the reason he pays him. Not to just be his friend but to manage his business deals. In addition, that meant at times he had to be harsh and demanding like any other agents.

"Fine, I'll get it done," Klaus said, somewhat aggravated that Damon brought up the fire.

"That's all I wanted. I'll let you get back to work because I'm heading to Elena's to have dinner with her family." He said, making a gun with his two fingers and shot himself. "You're invited to come if you want." Damon added as he opened the front door.

"Can't do. I really have to start working or my manager might kill me." Klaus laughed, as he shut the door and let out a breath.

To be honest he did not want work at all. If he could he pay the art gallery the money they paid him, and be done with that chapter of his life. He would.

Klaus wanted to forget the fact that he almost let what he thought was love enter his life, but it ended with the biggest betrayal of all.

He let out a small breath when he heard the noise of a door close. Klaus knew who it was, and he was going to get his questions answered.

* * *

"Well, the great magician appears." Klaus words caused Caroline to jump, making her almost drop the ice cream she had just taken out of the freezer.

" I see you made a run for it." Klaus joked as he went to the end of the drawer to pull out two spoons and some bowls. He handed them to Caroline, but she shook her head as she took a spoon from him.

"This is all I need. I hope you don't mind but I like eating it out of the bucket." Caroline said smiling. Klaus let out a small chuckle as he nodded. He could not remember the last time he actually chuckled so carefree. He shook the feeling as he let Caroline get the first scoop of ice cream before he asked her the question he was dying to ask.

"So want to tell me what that was about." Klaus leaned towards Caroline to get some of the ice cream.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked as she pulled a string of her blond hair behind her ear. Klaus was beginning to notice her tails. Whenever she played with her hair or fidgeted it was because she was frustrated or nerves.

"Disappearing when you hear Damon's name or in this case his voice. "

Caroline looked at him and let out a breath. "We just don't get along, so I tend to stay away from him." She informed him as she walked to the sink and placed the spoon she used. "Do you mind taking me home?" Caroline placed the spoon on the rack to dry and Klaus could tell their good mood was over.

"Sure." He shook his head as he put the lid back on the ice cream and in the freezer. They were actually having a good night, but the mention of Damon's name changed the subject. Klaus now was beginning to wonder what Jeremy meant earlier about Caroline not trusting people. He had an odd feeling it tied to the fact that she did not like Damon. However, today was not a day to discover those answers.

* * *

"I actually enjoyed tonight. Well besides the part where you weren't biting my head off." Klaus told Caroline as he looked over to her. They had just pulled up to Caroline's home and his comment had actually surprised her.

"Yeah it was fun." She smiled at him but quickly shook it off "I should go though." Caroline motioned to her home as she opened the door and stepped out. But just as she was to make her run toward the door Klaus stopped her.

"Caroline."

"Yeah?" She spun around to face him and saw that he had gotten out the car

"I would really like to finish your sketch but before you say anything it would be for you. There's free ice cream involved." He teased.

Caroline smiled and nodded her head. "I'm doing it for the ice cream though." She pointed a finger at him

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll call you. " He smirked at her as he got back in his car and sped away.

Caroline let the breath she was holding. She was definitely in trouble.

* * *

"Caroline is that you?" Came a voice from the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom what are you doing here?" There was no point in lying, her mother truly no longer lived here. She spent most of her time in the apartment far away from her.

"Who was that?" She said pointing outside.

"Klaus Mikaelson, he gave me a ride after Jeremy had to leave early." For some reason she still had to explain to her mother what she was doing as if she was some teenager.

"The artist who bought the property close to the Lockwood lands?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Carol in no ways happy about that. "

"Let me guess, she started a petition to stop the construction?"

"She was even going to start a protest. " Her mother said as they both burst out laughing. It been so long since she heard her mother's laughter but the moment ended too quick.

"Actually, that's why I'm here." Caroline knew better than to think her mother actually wanted to be there around her. She usually just came to make sure she was still alive or to play the role of mother, but Caroline knew her mother could truly not be around her.

"Carol, was hoping you could stop by the town hall as soon a s possible."

"I'll stop by tomorrow. I'm going to head to bed it's been a long day. " Caroline said as she walked to her room, this would always be like this between them and there was nothing to do about it.

"Argh" Caroline said out loud. She was frustrated and tired flopping on her bed trying to figure out her thoughts, when she notice her laptop on her night stand pulling it to her lap. She type the email address she knew by heart.

To: Stefan Salvatore

Subject: Art

Hey Stefan,

Well My mom actually is home tonight, I don't know if that's a good thing. Well she did just come to inform me, That Carol Lockwood need to speak to me If it's once again about my Miss Mystic Falls Title. There will be heads rolling, they can't take it away from me no matter how hard they try!

Anyway, I actually might become friends with Ice cream stealer. I should probably stop calling him that If we're truly going to be friend. I was actually able to be nice to Klaus, I know when I'm a bitch I'm a bitch. But as I was at the falls I notice how lonely I am in this town without you. You are not here Stefan! You're not here to talk to or listen to me, sure I got Jeremy but I can't just stay the way I am I need to open up and for some reason I'm able to do that with Klaus. I still love you Stefan it's just that I miss you

Caroline

* * *

Review, I love to hear from you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, firs of thanks for the love and support I received in the last chapter. I'm still not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I just decided to post anyway. Let me know what you think.

Thanks to my Beta and the awesome person who made the art cover for this story.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

"Mrs. Lockwood."

"Oh hello Caroline take a seat."

Carol Lockwood said with a force smile. Caroline knew that Carol at one time thought of her as a daughter but now could not stand to see her. If there was something Caroline's mother and grandmother taught her was to kill them with kindness no matter how they treat you. And Carol Lockwood was one of those people Caroline knew she probably already killed one too many times with her to try and take away her Miss Mystic Falls crowns award and getting her almost kicked out of the school. Carol Lockwood was the president of getting Caroline Forbes out of Mystic Falls club.

"So you must be wondering why I asked you to meet me."

_No fuck,_ Caroline thought but just nodded her head at her with a smile.

"As you know in 1863 Mystic falls had its first Miss Mystic pageant." Carol said.

"Yes, I know my family had a _big _part in the creation of the pageant." Caroline said with a smirk. She knew that was the only reason Carol was never able to take her title away from her.

"Well since you won your crowed in 2010 that makes you the 145th Miss Mystic . And with the next pageant being the 150th. There is a rule set that the when an anniversary approaches, like the 150 the 5th year winner before the anniversary takes on the major responsibility of the event." Carol didn't seemed pleased with what she was telling Caroline.

"And with last years winner being caught with her professor the full responsibilities fall on you. I mean unless you don't want to because in that case I can get April Young to take over." Carol placed a fake smile on. "I know how hard these couple years have been for you, I understand if you like to step down from the duties," she said in a voice that was meant to make Caroline feel she was actually concerned about her.

"What would be the responsibility?"

"Well you have to help plan the events like Founder's Day and attend all the parties and help with coming up with funding for the pageant, so that would mean a lot of mingling with the founding family's. But truly Caroline I understand if you would not want to. I'm pretty sure even your grandmother would understand."

"Thanks Carol, it means a lot but.."

"Not another word I'll let April know." Carol cut off Caroline as she stood up from her chair, ready to dismiss the blond.

"No, Carol I mean thanks for the offer of letting me step down. But I knew my responsibilities when I signed up to be Miss Mystic so count me in."

Carole sent her a glare as she sat back down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Caroline said with her sweet smile.

_Take that !_

Caroline knew Carol would love her to have just given up her duties but something told her not to give this up. It was the only thing she had left of her old life.

"So when do I start?"

"Well the history council already set up the Historical Society event. You will need to show up and make small talk and make sure to mention to the founding families that we will be accepting donations since it's a big year for us."

"I'll make sure to remind them, will that be all?" Caroline asked with a smile as she stood up.

"Just, don't mess this up." Carol said.

"You don't have to worry , I still remember everything you taught me. " Caroline smirked as she exited the office.

Making her way out of the building Caroline was happy that she actually put Carol Lockwood in her place. Pulling her bag up on her shoulder, she decided to make her way to the Grill and celebrate. She was actually excited to show this town that she was still Caroline Forbes the girl who took control not the girl they came up with.

* * *

"Hey Matt," Caroline said as she took a seat on the stool at the end corner of the bar. She tended to sit there so she could be alone and not stared at, well not as much as sitting in a booth or a table in the center of the room.

"What can I get you Caroline?" Matt said with a simple smile, he was nice to her but it was not like their old friendship where he used to call her Care, talk about the next party or who he hooked up with. Matt now just was someone she used to know who was some what nice to her.

"Just a glass of white wine." Caroline told him.

"Coming up." Matt told her as he served her a glass right in front of her.

"So, I heard you're going to be helping with the Miss Mystic pageant." Matt bought up the subject as he placed the wine glass in front of him..

"Yeah, I just found out a couple of hours ago." Caroline knew that April Young must have already spread the rumor around town that she was in charge of hosting and paling the event. With a shake of the head she took a drink of her wine.

"Well, if I remember correctly you sure know how to host an event."

"Thanks Matt." With a nod of the head he went to attend to his other customer.

"You would think they'd ban you from drinking. Then again your mother is the sheriff." Caroline knew that voice, it was the voice that haunted her dreams most of the night.

"Damon." She whispered turning around to see the raven hair man standing on her right.

"You think you have some regret or dignity." Damon spat out with disgust.

"I regret it every day." Caroline said as she turned back to look in front of her and not stare at him, as she drank all her wine in one drink.

"So, don't come in here telling me what I don't and do feel," Caroline said standing up and making her way towards the exit . She knew that people were staring at them, she also knew first hand that Damon always had a short fuse .

"Well look who grow all tough." Damon said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go," Caroline said under her teeth as she tried to pulled her arm.

"So the Blondie grew a backbone." Damon teased as people started to whisper but none made there way to stop him or help Caroline.

Caroline could not deal with this. She did not want to be the center attention not right at this moment.

"Damon, let go."

"Or what? You'll kill me too." Damon said as Caroline finally pulled her arm out of his grasp ready to make a run for it she turned around and bumped into a hard chest, looking up to see Klaus staring down at her with concern and confusion.

"You already killed before." At his comment Caroline stared up at Klaus like a deer in head lights.

Klaus reached out to help her balance, but Caroline took the moment to run out of the grill, her earlier mood gone.

"What in bonkers was that, mate? " Klaus asked defensively as he ran after Caroline .

For some reason he needed to make sure she was alright, even if Damon was his friend Caroline just called to him.

"Caroline." At the sound of her name Caroline sped up, in no way did she want him to see her like this. No this was exactly why she did not want to start a friendship with him. Caroline knew when he found out he would be disgusted by her like the rest.

"Bloody hell, woman, slow down!" Klaus said as he reached to grab her arm.

"Don't touch me. " Caroline yelled at him as she pulled her arm back. Klaus lifting up her hands.

As Caroline looked at him before she turned around and made her way back to her car and far away from the Grill.

* * *

Klaus made his way back into the Grill to spot Damon at the bar, slowly making his way back towards his friend.

"So, mate, what was that about?" Klaus asked as he took the seat next to him.

"It was nothing." Damon simply said as he took a drink from his beer.

"It did not seem like nothing, especially what you accused Caroline of." Klaus was in no way going to let Damon slide with his behavior towards Caroline. For some reason he felt protective of her.

"I take it you two have met." Damon said as he order Klaus a drink with Matt sending him a death glare but still bring over another beer.

"We have." Klaus nodded, not wanting to give out too much information about how he was feeling about Caroline.

"Then let me give you advice, run run as far as you can from her. Caroline Forbes in nothing but problems." He downed his beer as he looked over to his best friend with a confused face.

Damon notice the look that passed by his eye,"You have got to be kidding me. " Damon said with a chuckle

"Her? Out of every single available women you chose Caroline Forbes?"

"I dont know what your talking about."

"Sure you don't. But let me give you some advice, she's nothing but sloppy seconds I recommend you stay away."

Klaus was ready to punch Damon at his comment of Caroline, but they had promised themselves a long time ago that no woman would ever come between them.

"Mate I think you should go home before you clear up the liquor in this place you call a bar." Klaus stopped Damon from reaching over the bar for a bottle of bourbon.

"I'll give you a ride." he said as he walked his friend out of the bar.

"But we have stuff to go over." Damon said remembering why he even came into the Grill

"We always have tomorrow." Klaus smirked as they walked out.

* * *

So what did you guys think?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, here is a new chapter let me know what you think.

Thanks to me beta klarolinedrabbles you can find her on tumblr under the same name, go and check her out!

* * *

To:SSalvator18

From:CForebes

Subject: There once was a girl.

Okay, I know the subject line is a little creepy. But really, how much has our lives changed in the past couple of years, and the grill still stays the same? They still have the same menu's, they still offer the same specials, and yup they still have the chill fries you love so much! But the number one thing that is the same, are the fights that happen at the grill. You'd think the owner charges for the seats. Which brings me to your brother and I. Don't get me started on him! it seems like the grill is where we always love to fight. Remember that one time he actually dumped me there. Why did I ever date him in the first place? (Don't you dare roll your eyes) I know I should have listened to you. Like I should have listened to you that night…...

Caroline found she could not continue to write, pushing her laptop away from her she decided to lay on her bed. At this moment all she wanted to do was lay there and not move for the next year. Letting out a frustrating moan, Caroline decided she need to do something, anything to forget today's earlier debacle with Damon.

She could try and call Jeremy, but she already knew what would happen. They would end up talking about everything that went down at the grill and Caroline was in no mood for that. She could try and start her next article for work, but truly who would want to do work on a Thursday night.

Rolling on to her side she thought of Klaus, and the way she acted towards him tonight. There was no way was she going to try and talk to him, no matter how much she needed that chuck monkey ice cream right now. Caroline saw it playing out in her head, if she went over there he ask questions that she was in no mood to answer. But it didn't change how attracted to him she was.

Jumping out of her bed Caroline knew what she needed to do. Slipping on her boots Caroline picked up her phone and headed towards the door giving one last look at her laptop before leaving it, as well as what was written behind her.

* * *

Caroline bit her lip as she sat in front of his home. Not sure if she should even be there. You'd think she would understand that he was friends with Damon, and that would be enough to keep her away from coming to his front door. Shaking the nerves off, she stepped out of her car, making her way up the long path while tossing her keys into her bag. Caroline reached forward to knock on the door.

_Run, go back in your car and drive away._

Running a hand threw her blond hair Caroline looked around the house biting her lip.

_Maybe he's not home._

"Caroline," Klaus said as he open the front door sending her a confused look.

"Can I come in?"

Klaus moved aside to make room for her to come inside.

"Before you start asking questions, I'm here to complete our deal." she said standing straight in front of him with her chin held high.

"At ten o'clock PM," He wondered amused "Sweetheart, I thought after what happened today you would want out."

"Were not talking about that." Caroline told him, Klaus walked towards the door.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be doing this." He answered while opening the door for her.

Caroline shot him a look "Me and Damon just don't get along, can we leave it at that?"

"For now." He said quickly while shutting the door as he took long strides towards his art room. Shaking her head, Caroline followed after him.

"Do you have siblings?" She bluntly asked, causing her to cover her mouth as she wondered where that question came from.

Klaus looked up towards Caroline eyebrows scrunched up.

"Yes, I do." he said pointing towards the sitting station for Caroline to sit on. Upon taking a seat she started biting her lip, as Klaus rolled up his sleeves and getting his painting station set up.

"I have three. Two brothers and a sister." Klaus informed her.

"That must be nice, "Caroline said from her spot.

"I take it you're an only child" he continued, smiling over her as he picked up his paint brush.

Caroline nodded, as she let out a breath turning to look up at him. As their eyes met, Klaus knew Caroline was not okay. What had happened earlier with Damon now made sense. He knew from Jeremy's comment that she had been dealt some wrong cards in life, in that moment he knew Damon words from earlier might hold some truth.

Placing his brush down "You need a drink, a strong one," Klaus decided, not even asking if she need one.

Caroline in that moment decided to follow him out of the room instead of running away from him.

_She did need a drink after the day she had._

* * *

"Sorry, I haven't completely unpacked," Klaus said as he handed Caroline a paper cup.

"As long as it's a strong drink, I don't really care." She answered, taking a sip from the cup and letting the bourbon burn the back of her throat

Klaus laughed at the face she made "A little strong," he teased

"A little" she coughed out, as she looked around the still unpacked living room

"It seems you have a lot of work left to do."

"Yeah, we'll I kind of have a deadline to meet. So this took a backburner for now."

"You can't possibly be able to live like this, at least I wouldn't be able to. All of this alone would drive me crazy," she said, pointing towards the boxes

"I can tell" Klaus snickered as he took a long drink from his cup.

Caroline decided to take a seat on the floor "Sorry I tend to be a ..."

"Hey, if you got any free time your more than welcome to do your magic on this place." Klaus said as he took a seat across from her.

Caroline let out a small laugh and Klaus looked over to see that smile he loved so much. What he would give to be able to capture the moment. The artist in him was craving his sketch pad to capture it all. "_There was so much hidden behind her laugh"_ he thought

"What?" Caroline asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing," He defended quickly, looking down at his cup as he took another drink

"No, really is there something on my face?" she asked him.

"No it's just nice to see you smile. Especially aft-"

"Yeah, after what happened." She interrupted, looking away from him._ Maybe it was time to go._

Klaus laid on his back, "Tell me something about you." He requested

"Why?"

"Because I want to make my own opinion about you. It seems as though everyone here thinks they know who you are, but I want to know who you think you are."

Caroline was speechless even though she knew what he was asking.

"We'll you're just going to have to make your own opinion on who you think I Am." she told him as she decided to lay down right next to him.

"Does this mean you're giving me a chance to be your friend?" He inquired softly.

"Yeah, I think I am." Caroline smiled over at him.

* * *

Don't forget to review, it motivates me to write. lol


End file.
